


Excalibur The Prince, Cal The Boy

by britishflower



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, OTK Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishflower/pseuds/britishflower
Summary: Everybody knows about Excalibur the sword or maybe the son? It's confusing. Excal, short for Excalibur, has a confusing life. His father is king Tedros, an intimidating man when it comes to his son, and his mother is Queen Agatha, a more willing parent. Finally Excal is free of his suffocating home life and going to the school for good but he still can't escape his family legacy unless...
Relationships: Agatha/Tedros (The School for Good and Evil), Anadil/Hester (The School for Good and Evil), Hort/Sophie (The School for Good and Evil)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I recently finished OTK so I thought of finally posting and working on this Fic to the ao3. Hit my Tumblr at Night-gem-shit or my Insta at Gem.ex

Camelot was boring. Not everybody knew that but being the Prince and growing up all his life in Camelot, that story was very different for Excalibur. As the son of King Tedros and Queen Agatha, he had the picture perfect life with a picture perfect family.

Not true.

Nobody in this family was perfect. Excalibur was black. Neither of his parents were or his grandparents or anybody in their family trees. He just was. A few magical aids said it might do with his talent but nobody could convince him to show it. 

The Camelot Prince was still loved by his parents even if he was problematic. A standoffish boy the servants whispered, a quiet child the nobles would gossip. 

Most people would blame it on the king. He worried to deeply for his son's safety. To the point nobody knew the Royal family had a son until he was a year old. Although Agatha did her best to not let Tedros control every aspect of their son's life. She would take him to the market from shopping and occasionally go to other kingdoms when the Royal pair had to visit for meetings or parties. Excalibur had barely any training in weaponry but the basics that could easily be disarmed.

Then came his letter for school.

"No! No! No! That school was hell on it's own! He'll be eaten alive!" King Tedros shouted.

Excalibur sat in his chair as his parents had a fight over the news and what exactly to do.

"Because you want to protect him his whole life! How will our son be a good king if your controlling him?" The queen countered.

"Would you rather have our son out in the woods? Where he could DIE?"

A metal snap caught their attention. Excalibur had broken his spoon. He placed it on the table and sighed "I Am Done With Breakfast. I Will Be In My Room, Please Leave Me Alone," he said then left.

It was annoying how often they fought over him. It was Excalibur's letter, so shouldn't he get to chose if he got to go or not. Yet that was the problem with his life. Excalibur never had a choice over what he did. 

\-----

A month passed and his parents settled on not sending him to the school for good. Both had came to an agreement that it was best for him but would send him to a private school for princes.

Little did they know, Excalibur had set his mind. He was going to the school if they wanted him too or not.

It all started with a form and a new name.

His parents weren't good at hiding things from him. Mostly because too many documents lead to forgetting to hide other ones. He found The school admission form with ease. Empty and ready to be sent back with a note tucked inside the envelope stating he would not be attending.

To cover up his tracks, Excalibur hid the private school admission inside the envelope and took it. He'd sumbit that one when nobody was looking to make sure it was well secure and he wouldn't go to a private school.

Once alone in his room, the son of two famous fairy tale heroes changed his story.

Cal Gaval was the simple son of shepherd and one of the cooks at the castle. He noted that Queen Agatha had given the admission to somebody to have chance since their own son wouldn't be going.

When the mail was collected later that day, Excalibur tucked his letter under a stack of envelopes and waited.

Over the month as he waited, Excal had prepared a bag for if he got a flower ground ticket. It was packed in a simple trunk with clothes for a more simpler boy. Nobody would recognize him at school since his overbearing family didn't let him be seen the often so Excalibur didn't need to change himself in anyway.

Finally the ticket came along with the letter. Excalibur was excited. 

He hugged his dad "Stay safe, but let any of the other boys bully you," he said.

Cal nodded "Sure thing dad." 

King Tedros gave him another much more tighter hug "I'm gonna miss you so much."

"Can't- breath..."

The King let the Prince go and Cal hurried to his mom. Agatha smiled at him as she took his free hand, the other holding his trunk's handle. She had a dazzling smile even if some people claimed Queen Agatha wasn't beautiful for her buggish eyes and ghostly white skin. Excal smiled back "I'll see you next summer," he said.

That was that. He left the castle in a carriage designed to look inconspicuous. His dad chose it of course. To make sure nobody tried bothering the Prince on his ride to school. Cal had never felt more ready for something than this moment. He was going to The School for Good and Evil.


	2. Chapter 2

After getting off near the town at his supposed private school. Cal found the closest flower ground station and caught a ride. To say it was unique undermined the entirety of the underground train. It had been altered since the great war his parents had been involved in years ago. The rules were gone, and the number of lines and tracks he had to watch for if he wanted to get to school on time. He was lucky not to miss the stop for the school because of another boy. 

They had been chatting for the pass hour on the train. In that hour they had been talking, Cal had learned three things about his new friend. 

1) His name was Jace Carter, or Jc for short.

2) He was attending The School For Good

3) He came from a non fairytale family.

Jc bumped his heel against the seat watching the lanes over head change "I'm really excited, it's supposed to be like the best school in the entire woods!" His green gaze moved to Cal again "Do you have any family that went to the school?" 

Cal felt his shoulders tense at the question and looked to the ground "No, I'm from a family of mostly servants or village folk. Not really much to write about from them," he lied.

Jc snorted "Not much? I mean if you were a student before the school master died, you had a 0 to 100 chance of getting story. I think it's a good thing kids like us get a chance now," he said, linking his arm into Cal's own. 

The Prince smiled "Yeah, kids like us do deserve it! Look out woods!" He said loudly, passengers on the seats looking to them. Jc smiled and pulled a vine. Cal was not expecting to get yanked away and barely managed to grab his bag in the rush off the train.

It took him a minute to recover as he stumbled out of Jc's grasp and nearly tripped on his own feet. He shook his head and tried reorienting his balance only to see the soaring white spires above him. There was a faint rainbow sheen on all four good towers. It felt shockingly unreal that he was here at the school for good. Jc caught his arm again "Here it is! Our chance at a fairytale!"

"Well we should probably get our class schedules then get our chance at a fairytale?" Cal joked.

Inside was better. On the way to getting their schedules was a giant E-V-E-R covered in sidekicks, animals, princes, and princesses. All the students were taking in everything about the improved school. The hall of heroes was what looked beyond amazing.

Cal was distracted by two portraits.

_**Agatha of Woods Beyond** _

_**The Tale Of Sophie and Agatha (Hero)** _

_**Tedros Of Camelot** _

_**One True King (Hero)** _

His parents looked just as regal in their hero portraits as they were at home. Unlike the others who had sperate portraits for their greatest moment, Agatha and Tedros were in their wedding attire. They day they'd gotten married and became the rulers of Camelot once and for all.

Jc bumped Cal "Looking at the king and queen?" He asked.

Cal pulled his attention away from his parents "Yeah, can't believe we're here about to attend the same school as the most powerful people in the woods," he said, hiding his unease.

His friend shrugged "I totally get it, my dad used to tell me that I shouldn't really care about that. Everyone starts differently but the school just means you've got potential. My pop however says the school is stupid and nobody should attend."

"Oh you've got a ever and never parents?"

"Something like that." Jc turned his attention away from the subject to point at another wall "Look at that!"

Cal looked up to where Jc meant. His heart almost stopped.

A portrait of himself, with his curled hair and dark skin, stared back. Under it was a nameplate like the others.

_**Cal Of Camelot** _

He hadn't realized he was holding his breath until he let it out relieved it wasn't his birth name on it.

Jc was more stunned by something else about Cal then the portrait itself "You're from Camelot?"


End file.
